Secrets
by SleepinBeautyK
Summary: What is a secret? Well these four from Fairy Tail sure have their share of them.


A little different from past one shots mainly because i added Mirajane and Laxus to it but i was reading this story from this person i follow on tumblr who just so happens to have a fanfiction account as well. And she posted the first chapter of I think her seven for Nalu week and I started reading them and one day was on secrets so figured was going to do something involving secrets. Just so you know the story setting is where Laxus and Mirajane are like Nalu in the manga or anime where they have feelings for each other but they try and deny it and one of them decides to confess. While with Natsu and Lucy they have finally started dating but secrets are being kept. Give this story a favorite, comment, add to a group, read some of my other stories, and follow me.

Normal POV: at the guild.

It's a normal day in Fairy Tail where everyone is chatting, happy, drinking in some case, and for two frenemies fighting."Yoh Flame Mouth watch where you going!" Natsu and Lucy just had walked through the guild holding hands when Grey had stuck his foot out for Natsu to fall on his face. "Me you're the one who stuck your foot out you Stripper!" At this Natsu grabbed Grey's drink and dumped it on him to make Grey look down and see Natsu was right he had unknowingly stripped. At this Lucy walked over to the bar while Natsu and Grey continued throwing insults at each. "Hi Mira." Mira looked up to see Lucy. "Hey Luce do you want your usual milkshake?" At this Lucy had made a small sour face but Mira noticed. "No um do you have hot tea." "Let me check the back." while Mira went from behind the bar and started walking towards the storage behind the staircase that leads to the infirmary and the guild master's office Laxus ran into her. "Yoh She Demon watch where you are going." "I will Laxus once you use the two eyes that god gave you to know that you came around the corner bumping into me." Mira had an idea on why lately she's picked a bone with the Lightning dragon slayer but she chooses to ignore it telling herself that he doesn't see anything in her, what she happens to not notice is that this dragon slayer watches her like a hawk and can feel her not acting the usual Mira that he knows. Which troubled the dragon slayer for some reason all though for the life of him he couldn't figure out why? "Mira Laxus when you too stop acting like elementary students that are trying to keep cooties away from each can you grab Erza and message Guildhart to expect a lacrima from all of us." Master Makarov came down the steps with a list which both the s-class mages knew what the list was for. It was around that time again when Master would announce the people that will try to become s-class mages. The past couple of years they haven't been able to do it due to obvious reasons with the seven year gap, grand magic games, Michelle, and Lord Zeref happening they haven't really had any time to do the s-class trials. Laxus went to get Erza while Mirajane sent the lacrima to Guildharts. Once they had finished they all walked upstairs while Kinana took the orders from the rest of the guild. "I just want to say it was a hard decision picking the candidates this year due to what has happened recently." All of the s-class mages knew what he meant by that and decided to look past that. "Here is the list of candidates i have: Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Juvia Lockster, Wendy Marvel, Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel Redfox, and Romeo Conbolt." At the list it wasn't really surprising to any of the s-class wizards especially that all dragon slayers got put on the list. "I'll wait in one hour to give the announcement you are all dismissed." in which all the other s-class mages left to do their normal business.

*thirty minutes later Lucy's POV:

"LISTEN UP YOU BRATS!" All of us turned towards our master that was standing on stage with a piece of paper in his hand. "Due to some recent events in the past few years we have been unable to do one of our annual things here at Fairy Tail… the S-class Trials." at this some of us started to whoop specifically Natsu who was standing next to me the whole time. "Now when I call your name you shall tell me if you accept to participate in the trials if you say yes then head to where the s class mages are." Gramps looked out at all of us for a moment before starting off with the list. "Cana Alberona." In which Cana nodded her head to the master and started heading to the s class mages in the corner. "Romeo Conbolt." He also shooked his head and started to walk over as master called Natsu's name he just yelled out of pure joy and ran on over there giving Romeo a high five in the process. When he called Grey Juvia was cheering him on but when master said "Lucy Heartfilia" i could hear Natsu the most cheering for me which wasn't a surprise I'm the weakest member in our team but that's not what worried me the most on not being able to handle it. It was something that as of right now was the size of a bean but will soon be at least to me anyway my whole world. "I'm sorry Master but I must decline." I could hear everyone pause out of silence before Natsu came up to me. "Luce what do you mean you decline?" I can't though look into his eyes I'm just worried and i guess afraid if i told him the reason why I can't do it. "I'm sorry Natsu but please understand I can't." I turned and before Natsu could stop me ran out of the guild.

Mirajane's POV:

Natsu was still calling her name when it struck me."Oh my god." Laxus was right next to me and was the only to hear me. "You got any idea as to why Lucy doesn't want to do it Mira?" under normal stances if Laxus had said my name i would have felt my blood boil up to my face but this whole thing isn't normal. "I think so." Master had already continued onto the next person on the list for s-class while Laxus and i existed through the back door. Once Laxus made sure the door was close I told him everything that I've noticed from Lucy lately. "Laxus don't you see the only reason why she would decline is only this!" Laxus only nods at it telling me he understood my acquisition. "But the question is does Natsu know?" At this Laxus gave a snort. "That Flame Brain doesn't got a clue." "How do you know Laxus?" Laxus turned to me and gave a smirk. "Because if he did he would have boasted about it by now and he would have also decline to the s-class trials." "Why do you think that Natsu would decline he's been wanting to be an s-class since he's joined Fairy Tail." "Because Natsu taught me a lesson long time ago." I was a little amused by this. "Would you like to enlighten me on what that lesson was?" Laxus looked down at me which kind of bothers me because he's only a little bit taller than me and I don't like to be looked down on, it reminds me too much of the past that my siblings and I left to come here. "That family and friends always comes first." At this Laxus opens the door and heads back inside while I look after him in deep thought… maybe it is time that i ask him?

Lucy's POV: sunset.

As I'm walking home I'm holding Plue and for the first time i'm not walking on the edge of the sidewalk that could lead to my death if i lose my balance and fall into the river. The fishermen glide by on their boat but don't bother saying hi which is probably because I'm not in the mood and they can see it. As I open my apartment door the first thing i see is pink hair. "Natsu get out!" I could feel my anger boiling up and i guess Plue could sense it too cause he disappeared back into the spirit world. "Not till you tell me what is going on. Why did you decline the invitation to do the s-class trials? I thought that's what you wanted?" At this I get even more angry. "No Natsu that is what you wanted!" At this Natsu is taken back probably because he's not used to hearing my raised voice. "Well then tell me what's the matter and why you declined?" "I'm not in the mood to explain my reasons for declining the s-class trials. And the whole s-class trials is the reason why i'm upset." "Luce will you please just tell me what's going on why are you making a big deal over this?" Natsu shouldn't have said that cause I just snap. "Who said I was making a big deal? I mean it's only our relationship on the line along with our future!" Natsu grabbed me by my shoulders which I tried to push him away… I really did but like always he is more stronger than me. "Luce why are you talking about our relationship and the future?" At this I just looked away and I could feel the waterworks trying to pass my eyelids but Natsu notice it as well because he softly grabbed my cheek and turned me to face to him. "Please Luce I just want to know what's going on and why you are upset? I can't be a good boyfriend if you don't tell me what's bothering you." At this I could only break down that's what happens when your hormones are off the charts. "Natsu please understand I can't tell you. If I did you would quit trying to become what you have wanted to be for so long and I don't want to be the reason for that. Which is why.. [whispered but Natsu can still hear it] I'm breaking up with you."

Natsu's POV: stars and the moon our out by this point.

Wait what?

"What did you say Luce?" Thinking that I didn't hear her correctly. "I'm breaking up with you." I could feel my heart plummet to my stomach. "Why Luce?" Lucy isn't looking at me. "Give me one reason why we should break up." I could feel my anger building up in my gut but I'm trying to keep it at the pit of my gut and not taking it out on her. "Natsu I'm holding you back." What? "How are you holding me back? Did someone talk to you?" She just shook her head. "Well then where are you getting that you are holding me back?" She just not her lip trying to hide something. "Lucy?" "Natsu please just go and become an s class wizard like you have always wanted to be and leave me alone!" At this she tried to run to the bathroom probably so I would take a hint and leave but as Igneel always told me I'm as stubborn as an ox. I grabbed her arm and carried her bridal style to her bed and caged her in with my arms and legs. "Lucy tell me what's going I know you well enough to know there is a reason you are trying to do this?" She just stares and before I know it she is kissing me which has me more confused. "Natsu I'm sorry I was an idiot." "What are you talking about Lucy?" At this Lucy looks at me and I don't know why but something is clicking in my brain. It explains a lot I mean it has been two and a half weeks since we decided to take the next step. And there are the clues of what's been happening all this week. Her weird food cravings, the outburst of a mood swing, and how she would wake up in the middle of the night to spend thirty minutes in the bathroom. "Lucy are you pregnant?" She just gently pushes me off of her but I had allowed her to do it and she grabs my wrist and leads me to the bathroom sink where there are four pregnancy test on a paper towel in the sink. All of them are saying what some would say is a dreadful thing while myself sees it as an amazing thing. "This is why I declined the invite." I look over at

Lucy who is looking anywhere but at me. "Luce when did you first know?" She turns towards me with a thoughtful look. "Um I was at a restaurant with Levy and Erza and a waiter brought out a plate that had a disgusting smell and made it were I ran to the bathroom. After a good ten minutes I came to realize why that was happening so I gave them an excuse saying I was late to meet you for a request we were going on when in all actuality I went to the nearest convenient store and bought a few pregnancy tests." She had a few tears slid down her cheek which I had decided to rub them away with my thumb. "So why did you say those things to me earlier?" Lucy fully looked at me. "Natsu you've been wanting to be an s-class Mage before I came along. If you had known that I was pregnant then you wouldn't have agreed to the invite seeing as we both know what could happen during the S-class trials." At this I gave a small laugh thinking about what had happened the first time we went. "And if you had accepted the invite knowing I was pregnant, I would have been worried sick and most likely you would too making it where you would seem weak in the trial." At this I just pulled her into a hug. "You are wrong Luce. I would've been more worried if you hadn't told me and done what you did today. I would have been worried the whole time in the trials on why you decline thinking the worse." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Also knowing that you are pregnant and have a little us in you actually gives me a fire in my belly. It makes it where I want to fight harder and become an s class mage so our kid will be proud of me to have as a father." At this Lucy gave a small smile before I could feel her arms wrap around my neck. "I think that our child will be proud of you no matter if you had done extremely well in the trials or had done poorly. I mean you are the famous Salamander." At this I chuckle before our lips meet once again. After our little make out session we both walk to Lucy's bed and lay there holding each other for a few minutes before I can hear Lucy's voice again. "Natsu?" I hummed in response to show I was listening. "What if we aren't ready for this? I mean we haven't even been dating for a few years or been engaged or married." "Luce we've known each other for a long time which takes up the dating for a few years, and on the other two if it

really means that much to you we can get married whenever you want." At this she turns toward me. "Natsu you do realize a girl likes it when she is propose to." I just nod in response. "I know that but dragons don't do proposals they imprint on their significant other which technically I did that seeing as you are pregnant. But before you bite my head off [at this Lucy huffs] I also know that you grew up with learning all about weddings and rings and etcetera. So if you want the whole wedding thing then we can have that." At this Lucy just nodded in response. "Ok so you better start packing cause out of both of our houses Happy and mine is probably bigger and better seeing as we will soon have four of us." She just nods before snuggling deeper into my chest. "Thank you Natsu." I look down at her. "For what?" She gives a smile that brightens my day. "For everything." At that I give her a kiss on the forehead before mumbling a welcome.

Laxus' POV: same time at night when Natsu and Lucy are having their whole thing.

Everyone else has left except for its Mira who was grabbing the glasses off the table. "Mira do you need any help?" At this she jumped and turned around to find me standing behind her watching her the whole time. "Laxus what do you think you are doing?" I grab one of the trays and start grabbing some of the glasses and putting them on the tray. "What's it look like She-Devil? I'm helping you. You could use some help. Speaking of which were is the other bartender?" "You mean Kinana?" I just give a grunt in response to say yes. "She had plans and I honestly don't mind doing it. But why are you helping me Laxus?" I just shrugged in response. "Maybe I'm turning a new leaf." At this she just snorted. "Laxus the Lightning dragon slayer turning a new leaf please tell me why did you really stay behind till all the others left and decided to help me? If it's to get some first dibs on missions it's not going to happen. You have to wait like all the rest." "That is not the reason that I'm doing this." At this Mira walked up to me were I have to look down at her. Which I really don't mind she has a pretty face for someone who possesses demon's souls. "Then why Laxus are you trying to be nice?" I just answer by pulling her into a kiss which at first I could tell she was surprised heck I was surprised that I had the balls to do it. After I broke the kiss we were both breathing hard. "That's why I did this because I wanted to get the courage to ask you out but seeing as you don't trust me maybe I'll just leave and forget this happened." I start walking away before I could feel her small gentle hands grab mine. "I'm sorry that I was being a fool." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "If you aren't too upset is that offer of a date still an option." I turn and just give a smirk before I pull her into another deep kiss which she responds too. After I pull back she is trying to catch her breath before I whisper in her ear. "Tomorrow get the other bartender to close for the night. I expect you to be ready to go at eight." I leave and walk into the night smiling the whole time.


End file.
